A Tale of Danny and Lindsay
by NothatRose
Summary: Once upon a time, there was Danny and Lindsay. They met and fell in love. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note **: Hey,... My intention was to finish this whole story before I post it. But my PC was playing sick this morning and just in case this current project of mine gets swallowed up into the bowels of Cyber knows where, I've decided to post it as I go along.

I have been naughty and have not thanked you personally for the reviews that you all gave for the last few ffs. So to : **webdlfan, dannymesserforever11, heatqueen, afrozenheart412, bluelilyrose, unlikelyRLshipper, Im-just-peachy, laurzz, csimesser1, Rouge903, rapidtetv, Linoria and freeCat1714,** I hope this next ff do not make you run away and deprive me of your reviews. I hope you'll enjoy it. A little bit different (setting, wardrobe, profession, kinship and mode of transport) but it is DaLinds all the way.

**Disclaimer **: YN ISC nwo ton od I. Even written in a mirror image, I do not own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Once a upon a time, there was Danny and Lindsay. They met and fell in love.

XOX

**O**nce upon a time, when the word 'hot' only referred to the heat of the day or the warmth of the soup and had nothing to do with the description of the strong, able-bodied, valiant, brave and handsome knight living next door, there was a little village called Csiny.

(**AN** : 'Csiny' - pronounced anyway you like it coz I have not figured out how it should sound like.)

It was a quiet and peaceful village but as low crime do not mean no crime, they had their fair shares of murders, homicides. arson, theft, acorn snipers and all the works.

It was in this very village that a well respected and loved physician lived. (Actually he was a Medical Examiner. But the profession didn't register till very much later so they were simply called physician). It was either a physician or wizard (and we all know the fate of wizards and witches at that time – they always end up as the 'Guest of Honor' in a not so friendly camp fire gathering).

Anyways, Dr Sid Hammerback had four children. Though they lived in a small castle that had ten sleeping quarters, two large halls, a dining room, one bright airy kitchen and a rather large basement, it was still a humble abode to him. There was no Olympic size swimming pool, just a pond where some fish, frogs and a turtle reside.

As time went, his wife left him. And he was in despair for he had loved his wife strongly. For the record, she didn't have an affair, she died of heart failure. The children grew, naturally. Duh! His late wife had warned him on her death bed that as children grow, they will find their own love and path. And nothing will stand in their way. Especially if the object of adoration, has a similarity to the sun's heat or the warmth of the soup of the day. (**AN** : Clue – think of the temperature level when the present CSI team lift their shirts and flash their badges).

Now. Let's get back to the story, shall we?

His eldest daughter was a beauty named Stella. With hair as wild as the rose bush out back, she was the first to leave him. She had scores of admirers, suitors, woo-ers and the village fire brigade volunteers who adored her. But when she met The Sheriff of Labtown, Sir Mac Taylor, her heart was set. She wanted a man with honor, integrity, intelligence and a large desk. They got married and lived happily in the next village. A two days ride away, on a one-horse open cart.

His second daughter, Jessica, has a beauty that drove men wild with desire. But her heart, eyes and furry handcuffs were only for one man. The strong, able-bodied, valiant, brave and handsome knight living next door, Sir Don Flack.

She has been in love with him for the longest time. She always made sure that he could see her through her bedroom window. And he too had his telescope (a birthday present from his astronomer Uncle. What did you think I meant by telescope? Naughty, naughty you!) focused on her bedroom. They both have a passion for nature and wild forest romps. They had just gotten engaged and had gone on a ..er...an expedition to explore the world yonder. (Hammerback's back garden was just not big enough).

His third child, Adam, was his only son. A true scholar, intelligent and possessed the ability to tear and put anything back perfectly. Maidens swooned and sighed whenever he walked pass. They called him adorable and sweet. Cute was unheard of at that time. They giggled and squeed uncontrollably if ever he looked their way. They threw their bodies at him. Tempting and luring, but alas, he had only eyes for certain kind of bodies. Dead ones. Like his father, he was studying to be a physician.

Then, there was Lindsay. The reason for her father's joy but also headache, at times. Also the reason of why I'm writing this ff.

His forth and youngest child, she has a great sense of humor, kind, helpful, smart with a side order of a wild streak. Lindsay may not boast of being tall or has great beauty or possessed the dark and voluptuous hair like her sisters but she has her own endearing qualities.

Lindsay was petite, utterly adorable and has short hair. Have I also mentioned that she has held the position of the town's Slingshot Champion for five straight years? Lastly, when it came to horse riding, our girl was nicknamed Ride Like The Wind.

She had seen the way men drool after her sisters and wondered if there's anyone out there who would ever look at her that way. Stella and Jessica were, respectively, twelve and ten years senior to Lindsay's age. But her sisters had always included her in their talks and thoughts of the opposite gender. They love their little sister very much and helped her in her growing up years since their mother left them.

Lindsay remembered Stella advice very well. They were at a fair. It was just before her sister saw her destiny, as he stood in front of her. Arms folded cross across his chest, legs apart, lips pursed and eyes serious from studying the scene in front of him. Then suddenly he looked straight and their eyes met.

Stella grabbed her sister's arm as her eyes were glued to her destiny.

"Lindsay. Listen. It doesn't matter how many drool over you. It won't work if your heart know it's not the right one. And when the right one comes OH MY OH MY OH MY OH MY! Oh no! Oh yes! Heislookingthisway!.OH MY! Heiscomingthisway. I love you Sis, but could you kind of make yourself scarce right now?"

That was the last time Lindsay saw her eldest sister as a single person before she and Sir Mac Taylor were practically joined at the hip.

Jessica also gave her some advice. They were in Jessica's room when they had their sisterly talk. Lindsay wanted to know how would she know when the right one comes along, since Stella didn't get to tell her that part.

"Linds Honey, you'll know. He doesn't have to be tall. Don was very much shorter than I was when he moved in next door. But I fell for him there and then. Your man doesn't need to have thick, dark, black hair that you could thread your fingers through and drives you wild when his eyes darken at that erotic move. Do you know that Don's eyes could turn several darker shades of blue? He wanted to cut his hair off once. He heard that some women find bald men sexier. I showed and convinced him just how much I appreciate his hair. Hmmmmmm, THAT was fun..."

"Jessie?"

"Ooops! Sorry! Right. Next. The way he speaks. It doesn't matter if speaks funny just coz he is from elsewhere. OH Heavens! You don't know how sexy it is when Don sometimes whispers in his native language in my ear. It brings delicious tingling shivers down my spine. There was once, we were in Dad's office and he.."

"Too much info!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that. Don't worry Honey, you'll know when you meet the right one... Oh! I see Don at his window! Do I look alright? Sure? Oh My! He just flashed me his... OHH! I've never seen it so big like that! .. OOOooooohhhh! Unbelievable! WOW! I gotta go Honey... "

Lindsay felt a breeze passed her as her sister whizzed through the door. Lindsay got up from her chair and peeked out the open window. She squinted just in case. But her eyes widen when she saw Sir Don Flack standing by his open window. Especially at what was in his hands. He needed both hands to hold it up.

He was flashing a really big piece of paper with the words 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?". That was the last time she had a sisterly talk with her second sister.

Lindsay gave up on Adam. Whenever she tried to talk to him he always said the same thing. "Over my dead body." Not that he meant his own but he was always working on a corpse. Anyway, the smell and sight was enough to turn Lindsay away. Also, his answers were never what she asked for.

She wouldn't ever ask her Dad again, The last time she did, he started crying and muttered "Our baby has grown up!" while he clutched her late Mom's portrait to his chest, for the rest of the day.

Lindsay was not in any hurry to meet anyone or settle down anyway. She's young. She's free. She still has not perfected her eye batting skills yet.

XOX

**O**ne day, while taking a walk after the rain, Lindsay came upon her brother's friend, Sheldon. He was collecting water samples in test tubes to check the water quality to ensure it deemed safe for the town's health. Dr Sheldon Hawkes was a Guidance Counsellor, by profession, in the local school. He worked part-time with the Csiny Water Authorities to make extra cash. He had his eye on a shiny, red, one horse powered convertible carriage.

"Hey Shel!" Lindsay yelled from the top of the hill.

Sheldon looked up and signaled her to join him at the water's edge. Happy to be in his company, Lindsay started down the slope. Sheldon has always been patient with her. Teaching her anything she needed to know, answered all her questions, stitched and patched her up whenever she fell off a tree or cut herself somewhere.

Adam loves her but as most (not all) brothers were/are, would never really give their little sisters any correct or direct answers. And they wonder why their dates always run away after calling at the house. Muahahhahahaha!

Anyway, to Sheldon, Lindsay was like his own little sister. Coming from a family of fourteen boys, he definitely needed a sister to shower his sweet and patient disposition on.

"How was your rain walk?" He asked as she drew closer.

"No chance of that. Dad caught me sneaking out the window. His lecture on the dangers of pneumonia went on and on till the rain stopped. I only escaped when he turned around to drink some water." She pouted.

"So what have you been doing since?" Sheldon glanced her way as she climbed on a flat boulder and sat on it. She started plucking out the weeds from around it.

"The usual." She shrugged.

Sheldon finally turned to her, tilted his head, pursed his lips and jerked an eyebrow up.

"What? I need all the practice. The slingshot competition is just three months away."

"Please don't tell me you've been using your sister's admirers as targets. Again."

"Of course not!" She gasped. "Anyway, there aren't any more since Jess got engaged. And Adam's giggly and sqeeky Fan Club won't be around for two weeks, since they know that's how long he will be away."

"So how do you practice?"

"I drew little bull-eyes on Dad's old underwear, strung them up across the garden and shoot!" She dimpled. She rubbed her face when a gnat flew by and ended up with a smudge of dirt on her nose.

"Here." Sheldon handed her a square line. "There's dirt on your nose. We don't want you looking grubby, do we?"

She walked to the water's edge to wash her hands and face before taking it to wipe.

"Hah! Who cares? No one ever notice me anyway." She mumbled.

"Are we back to the discussion on low self-esteem? One more time and I may have to start charging you by the hour."

"I understand Dr Hawkes." She replied but her attention was on the lake.

"For the last time, let me remind you that you have your own special charm. Some day, someone, will see that in you and love you for what you are. Beauty isn't everything. Sex is."

"What?"

"Just checking if you are listening since your eyes seemed to be glued at whatever is behind me."

"How come there's ripples on the water?"

Sheldon turned to where she pointed and smiled.

"Lindsay. If I were your Fairy God-person and could create you a man of your dreams. I could make him walk out of that lake ... "

"Fairy God-person?" She fell off the boulder laughing.

"Hey! This is a fairy tale we are in okay?"

"Okay? Does the word even exist yet?"

"Don't get smart with me. Just tell me what you would like in a guy." Glancing at the water again, he added. "Quick!"

Recalling what Jessica told her that day, she rambled points off her fingers to suit her own taste.

"Let's see. Number one. No need to be tall. I don't fancy having to stand on a box or stool just to kiss him.

"Number two. No need to have dark hair. The color of our wheat field in the sun will do. Not too short coz I may want to try running my fingers through them and see if he..."

"Just what you want, not what you want to do!" Sheldon interrupted.

"Number three. No need to speak my language. Just enough so that we don't need a dictionary or translator to understand each other. It would kind of kill the moment if we were to be doing ... you know.

"Number four. Eyes. Anything but bloodshot red. Hmmm.. I guess... blue. Yes, blue. Blue like the sky on a clear summer day when the white fluffy clouds floats like ..."

"Anything else?" Sheldon gave an over dramatic sigh.

"Number five. Glasses. I have always have an unexplainable weakness for them. They just gives me a **g**uaranteed **e**xclusively '**e**'s-all-mine **k**ind of feeling!"

"Forget anything?"

"Oh! Courtesy of your lessons. Number six. To love me for what I am."

"Good. Now stand back while I conjure such a man for you."

"Shel? I think you've been spending too much time by the water's edge. It's making you kind of .." She made circular motions next to her head with her finger.

"Shhh." He glared.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh Yeay I raise and wave my test tube high..."

"Test tube?" Lindsay fell off the boulder again.

"Will you keep quiet?" She covered her mouth to smother her laughter at his order.

"Oh Yeay I raise and wave my test tube high, I summon all seas, lakes, rivers and streams, Conjure up my sweet Lindsay a guy, That befits all her fantasies and dreams!"

Sheldon lowered his raised arms and clapped three times.

"Pssst! Is it too late to add 'naked' to my list?" she whispered.

A quick tilt of his head made Lindsay set her gaze on the water. The surface suddenly broke and there emerged a figure.

Lindsay's mouth gaped like a basking shark during feeding time. It was Sheldon's turn to chuckle.

The figure began swimming towards them in slow motion. (**AN** : Actually not in slow motion but when one is in awe, all things seems to move s-l-o-w-l-y, right?) Upon reaching shallow waters, he stood and strut towards the edge of the lake. He was glistening from head to OMG! Those abs! The sun's rays bounced off every droplet that was deliciously caressing down his sleek shirtless body. The soaking wet material of his ...

WAIT!

(**AN** : For the sake of our (mine especially) sanity and focus in continuing this ff, I have to make a minor wardrobe adjustment. As you know, fairy tales are usually set in early times. And the attire of men at that period consist of tights or hose and short shirts.

Forgive me but I rather dress them in jeans. Why? Imagine Danny, Flack, Hawkes, Adam and maybe Mac, in tights. Also imagine what happens when they go for a swim in those tight fitting leg-ware. Need I say more?

To make up for it, I promise to have them shirtless at times. I am not a meanie to deprive you from indulging in the Art of Droolism.

So, without further adrool, oops! I mean, ado, let's get back to the story, shall we? Thank you.)

The soaking wet material of his jeans clung to his bulging sinewy leg muscles that showed strength and jaw-dropping awesome-ness. The heavy material forced his muscles to work harder as he took steps towards the mesmerized Lindsay (and you, I hope).

Breaking the haze that surrounded her, she heard Sheldon's far away voice. Actually, he was right beside her yelling in her ear, but our girl was kind of too busy ogling, to notice.

"Meet my old friend and long time neighbor from Newland of York." He said out loud.

The man in question came to stand a foot in front of her. He smiled and spoke with an accent that, that, that ...What was it that Jessie said? Something to do with spine?

"Hey. That'd be me. Danny. How you're doing?"

Lindsay could only blink at him. She was blinking at a very fast rate. Actually she was trying to bat her eyes at him but it just went out of control!

Seeing this, Danny reached into his pants and brought out a cylindrical shaped object. Sensing a movement from him, she looked down and gasped at what he was holding.

Unscrewing the lid of the mind misleading-shaped container, he took out a pair of glasses. He put it on and took a step closer to invade her personal space. (Yesss! We have contact people!) Lifting her chin with the crook of his finger, he huskily whispered.

"Let's have a closer look at those beautiful brown eyes of yours, shall we?"

Lindsay's reply was totally out of character, by her own standards and would probably knock her head against her bedpost later after Sheldon kindly gives her a play-by-play of her actions.

"Oh My Geek!" She gasped before fainting in his arms.

TO BE CONTINUED

What do you think? Should I continue? I hope you had fun reading it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** : Hey, ...first allow me to thank** jorizo, rapidtetv, unlikelyRLshipper, laurzz and afrozenheart412** for reviewing and finding humour in the last chapter. I had tonnes of fun writing and visualizing it. Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy it alright?

Disclaimer : CSI NY. Love it! Crazy for it! Can't wait for it! But do not own it.

XOX

**L**indsay sighed and snuggled into her pillow. Breathing in the scent, it must be a new kind of detergent that they were using for the bed linens. Somehow it gave out a more masculine and outdoor kind of sensation.

Not the kind of vibes you get from a bunch of guys after their game of Kick the Ball out in the dusty field. But more like, like, like... those visions of a man when... (**AN** : You know those cologne ads for men on tv (our present time, of course), where they are all looking hhhhot and just so so so oh oozing with hypnotizing appeal? And you are practically giddy with the imaginary scent? And your nose twitched towards the tv screen? Yeah like that!). Lindsay hugged her pillow tighter. Wouldn't you?

If she was dreaming, there was no way she wanted to wake up any time soon, Lindsay thought. This must be a dream. Only in a dream would Danny be carrying her across her Dad's garden and leaving his size12 boot print half inch deep in the soft soil in between the daisy and the lily bush. Big shoe print. Woot!

White clouds were fluttering by in the sky. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze that caressed his hair lightly and sending errand locks falling on his glasses and obstructing his view. But more importantly, obstructing her view of his eyes. She reached up and pushed them back. He smiled. His 'Hey' was hypnotizing, making her feeling light and cuddled.

There was always music in the background when the hero carries the heroine somewhere. Lindsay sigh at the sound of music that was in her ear. She must be dreaming, she told herself as a rhythmic sound emitted from her pillow. A very rhythmic beat. A soothing beat. A beat that was getting louder. Almost tribal.

Then they were suddenly in a horizontal position with his arms tight around her.

This must be turning into one hell of a dream, she mused. Being in the arms of her man. Hearing the beat of drums that ushered a wild and hip gyrating movement. Oh Deary Me! Is that his hips moving down there?

Then like in every girl's nightmare, SOMEBODY just HAVE to spoil the moment. Usually in the most embarrassing way by a member of her own beloved family.

"Pumpkin! Pumpkin!"

Lindsay opened her eyes to find her father standing over her. She was lying on top of Danny with her father's underwear that she had strung up earlier, crushed between them. Definitely a new kind of detergent. The drawstring was around Danny's neck. His glasses were askew. One of his discarded boots, was stuck in the mud between the flower beds. It IS a size 12! Woot!

It was his heart that was beating. She could hear it now. Oh WOW! And he was trying to sit up, wriggling to help her up at the same time.

Ordinarily Danny would have loved to have the sweetie he just met, stay in his arms. But having landed on a rose bush full of thorns, draped in someone's unmentionables after slipping on the slick mud and having her father standing over them with a scalpel in hand and a bloodied apron covering his torso, well. Well. Wouldn't YOU wanna run?

XOX

"**S**tupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid"

"Lindsay? Pumpkin?"

"Yes Dad?" Lindsay answered her father who was outside her bedroom door.

"Sweet Pumpkin, we are starting dinner soon. Think you could join us after you've finished knocking your head on your bedpost?"

"Dad..."

"Listen. I know you want to hide after what happened. But then think of the company that you'll be missing downstairs. Looks like a very nice boy. Even calls me 'Sir'."

"Boy!"

"Alright." Sid sighed. "Man. He is a man. I know that. But calling him a boy just sounds less...hmm...scary. For me."

Lindsay opened her door and found her father standing there, clutching her late mother's portrait.

"Why are you holding Mama's portrait Dad?" Forgetting her initial reason for opening her door.

"It gives me courage to talk to you about...er.. flying poultry and insects before it's too late?"

"Huh?"

"Your Mama had the chance to talk to your sisters about, about, about, that, that... you know."

"You want to talk about THAT now?"

"I'm not sure if you were..er.. informed." Her father quoted his fingers on the last word with a sheepish smile. "Do you know where babies from?"

"Unprotected sex?"

The good physician was so shocked at her reply that he could only impersonate his pet goldfish. Bulging eyes and gasping mouth. "Don't shock me like that, Pumpkin. And simple yes or no would have been sufficient."

"Aww Dad. Stella and Jessica taught me all about The Birds and The Bees. But I don't understand why they call it The Birds and The Bees though. Why didn't they call it The Ant and The Elephant or The Giraffe and The Grasshopper or.. OR simply straight to the point : The Man and The Woman?"

"Yes. Yes." He father agreed.

She shook her head. "No. no. I still don't get it. I mean, bees? They collect honey for a living. And birds? How do they come into the picture? Wait! Unless. The bees don't get enough of, you know, from their own kind. Let's face it, there's only one queen bee. She can't service the whole hive, can she? So the bees go to the birds. Now, wait a minute. The bee is so small that it would disappear right up the bird's..."

"Oh is that your grandmama calling?" Her father interrupted.

"She died years ago Dad." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Really? I could have sworn I heard her voice." He exhale and chuckled nervously. "Right. Now that we've got that out the way, let's go down for dinner shall we?"

"Dad?" Lindsay hugged her father's arm and rested her cheek on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Why did you say it was scary just now?"

"It's kind of scary to think that my baby is all grown up. You don't get married to a boy. Boys are friends when you are young. And they are too young to take away my baby. From me. You know what I mean, Pumpkin?"

"I do. But I won't ever leave you Dad. I love you."

"I love you too." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "So, let's go and interrogate our guest. Let's see if I can scare the pants of him or see if he is man enough to handle it, shall we?"

"That sounds good. Really good. Really really good!" She smirked.

"That smirk don't look good. Really don't look good." Sid frowned at his daughter.

She giggled and hugged him tighter. Her father sighed and ruffled her short hair.

"You know, it's not like I've never seen it before." Lindsay couldn't resist goading her father.

"Where?" He gasped as she expected him to. "By the way, when I mentioned 'it', I was referring to my interrogation technique not ..." He tilted his head downwards. His daughter rolled her eyes.

"I've seen you and Adam worked on lots of dead bodies. But I must say that they are not really impressive to look at. They lack or shall I say slack..." She dimpled at him.

"Lindsay Hammerback! It's ill to speak of the dead." He scolded.

"So you are saying that a live one will be impressive?"

"I...I...Is that your grandmama I hear?"

"Oh fine Dad! I get it. You are not comfortable discussing sex, in verb or noun or adjective, with me." Sid exhaled a breath of relieve. Which didn't last long when his cheeky daughter added.

"Come on Dad. It's rude to keep our guest waiting. And by the way, if you are still planning on scaring his pants off, to my delight might I add (AN : I can see you all nodding too), you might want to lose Mama's portrait first."

XOX

**D**uring dinner, Sid Hammerback was like an eagle eyeing its prey. Watching every move. Noting every twitch. Homing on every little action.

After running a background check on his guest with Sheldon and after questioning the man personally, Sid sat back and observed.

His daughter.

She dropped her fork twice. Her napkin, thrice. And she would even have pushed the pepper shaker off the table if Sid hadn't caught it in time. These were all done after each time Sid asked Danny a question.

Their guest must have realized something was going on when he too dropped his fork to see if there was something lurking under the table. His perfect timing earned him a 'Hey' from Lindsay as she too bent to retrieve her fork. A discreet cough was heard but they lingered a few seconds longer as he took his time to smile his 'Hey' back.

The thud of an apple dropped on the floor and the scrape of Sid's chair finally made them sat straight up.

After that, dinner continued with easy flowing conversation and no more 'Heys' under the table. Only a little game of footsie went unnoticed by the good Doctor.

Danny was invited to come back the next day for lunch. In his heart, he would come back at five in the morning to fix breakfast for the Hammerback household if it means he could see Lindsay again.

XOX

"**R**eally? Size doesn't matter you say?" Lindsay eyed Danny in disbelief.

"No..no...nnnoooo...ohh. no.. it ...rrrreally ...donna.. matt...tter." He groaned.

"But that's not what the girls said down at the..."

"Have...have... ahhh... you ever...trrrried it yourself?" He hissed.

"No."

"Ahhh...yyeeooowww...Lindsay? Think we coouuld...stop this..for a a a minute?" He wrapped his hands around her wrist.

"Am I that bad?" She jerked her body backwards.

"No. You are doing great. I'm just not used to it that's all. How long have you been doing this?" He reached for her hands again.

"You are my first customer." She admitted shyly.

"So I'm your guinea pig?"

"Fine. I'll give it to you for free. And of course not. I've tried on others before."

"Like...?"

"My family and Sheldon." She bit her lips.

"And...?"

"My sisters love it. The always asked for more. Adam. He can't keep his mind off his work. Every time I do it him, I get no reaction. Shel? Too ticklish. Dad?" She sighed. "He usually falls asleep after two minutes."

"I see.."

"What? What's with that grin?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you are gonna have to do it by the book all the time." Pointing to the open book beside her with diagrams and notes scribbles all over.

"Until I get it right. So. You still going to let me practice it on you?"

"As long as I don't have to get off my back, I am at your mercy. You are welcome to practice your reflexology on my feet any time."

"Thank you." She began messaging his foot again. She managed to hit the point on his heel and he groaned. "Sorry."

"No. That's a good groan." He winked despite grimacing.

"So. You were telling me about the size thing."

"A word of advise? Don't believe everything people tell you. Try it yourself. Oh! That felt so good."

"I don't think Dad will allow me to. And for the record, have you ever heard of heroines having to work for a living in fairy tales?"

"No. But are they allowed to have stimulating conversations with the hero in fairy tales?"

"This one we're in is rated 'T'."

"Ahh! That's explains me being half naked earlier."

" * cough * Drool * cough * worthy and smart! So, what other requirements are there?"

"Good riding skills and stamina. And maybe a good sense of direction."

"A good sense of direction?"

"Of course! In fact, that's a must if you want to get to your ultimate destination. There's no point in becoming a messenger with the Pony Express if you keep getting lost all the time."

"That's true. Why did you stop doing that?"

"I got shot. I was not able to ride for almost a year."

"You were shot? Where?"

"Lift your eyes just a little higher than my belt and you'll have it right. But it's round the back." He winked.

"Why?"

"Someone had a little trouble understand the meaning of the phrase 'Don't shoot the messenger.' When I got better, given my skill and natural talent, my Boss gave me this present job."

"An F.B.I?"

"Yeah."

"So you have a natural talent for telling which is good or bad just by looking?"

"Yes. But not always."

"Do people run away when they see you?"

"No. Most of them don't even know I'm there. They shouldn't really. It's supposed to be an undercover job. Anyway, I need to know the truth not have them put on false front. That would defeat the purpose of my job."

"True. What good is** F**ood & **B**everage **I**nspector if you can't catch them in the act? You know, we are lucky we have you making sure we are guaranteed good and safe food when we dine out in inns and taverns, Danny."

"Stop goofing off. We still have not finish this foot massaging session."

"I get it."

"What?"

"Since you don't take compliments and gratitude easily, next time I'll just a slip a Thank You card under your saddle or something."

"Wiseass." And he threw a cushion at her. Her giggles were music to his ears. But his smile smirk turned to grimace when she found a point on his foot that coz to hold his breath or scream like a baby.

"Who is the wisea...er... wise one now?"

"Can't swear can you? OWWWW!"

"No. But I have the power to bring you down to your knees." She said innocently.

"I might just do that one day." He whispered to himself.

"Do you travel a lot?"

"Yeah. Most of the time. I can't stay at a place too long."

"You think you'll ever settle down?"

"Marriage?"

"No. That's not what I meant. I mean would you ever stay at one place if your job requires you to."

"I can't be an F.B.I forever. I have plans to start a DNA project, when the time is right."

"DNA?"

"Short for '**D**anny's **N**eighbourhood **A**ll-You-Can-Eat'. My travels have shown me there are people who are not so fortunate as some others. I see hungry people and what they'll do to just have a bite to eat. The children always gets to my heart. I planned to open a hall that serves free food for these people and call it DNA."

"Awesome!"

"Awesome?"

"Something that's really awe inspiring! You are so getting another card!"

XOX

**D**anny spent some more time in Csiny. Most of the time was spent with Lindsay. They went for walks, rides and other activities that involves two people moving. (**AN** : TSK! Shame on you for thinking of anything naughty!)

He had fun having her showing him how to use the slingshot. Her arms around his shoulder was certainly more than fun. Her cheek so close to his that he couldn't see the target five feet in front of him.

She really enjoyed the delicious snacks that he made her. He was quite a good cook and having fed her little bits of vegetable or fruits as he cuts them, was simply more delicious. She never knew that the kitchen counter was such a useful place.

He agreed to one day let her try acupuncture on his back. One day. Much, much, later, one day. Not so soon, one day. In the meantime, he was happy as she was ecstatic, when he stripped his shirt off and let her study his back. Studying the muscle, feeling the bones and getting interrupted every time by someone or other.

Alas, as in all fairy tales, evil lurks.

One day, as Sheldon was again engaged in his part-time job, collecting water samples by the lake, he spotted a messenger arriving on a horse. He waved to Danny and Lindsay who were having a picnic by the water's edge.

Dun-dun-dunnnn...

TO BE CONTINUED...again...

**Stay tuned to see the concluding episode in the coming chapter. In the meantime, please tell me if you enjoyed that.**


End file.
